Typical wireless communication systems support various standards, for example GSM (GMSK and/or 8 PSK), 3G, CDMA and/or LTE. The importance of GSM is decreasing, but support for this standard is still required, for example on account of backward compatibility or on account of incomplete 3G/LTE coverage in particular areas. Such GSM support partially contradicts the trend on the market for ultra-low-cost implementations. The ultra-low-cost segment is—in addition to the high-end segment which is pursued, for example, in the case of powerful smartphones—a rapidly growing market. Such ultra-low-cost implementations can be used, for example, in data center units in emerging nations or in so-called machine-to-machine communication. For such uses, the total system costs are more important than performance, for example talk time. In other words, consumers are prepared to accept losses in performance as long as the fundamental requirements are met, as predefined by the 3GPP specifications, for example. On account of the fact that 2G support is necessary but is less relevant to standards, for example 3G or LTE, there is a need for low-cost 2G implementations.